creepypasta_nighttimefandomcom-20200215-history
Craft Number 666
''Craft Number 666 (Team Fortress 2) ''It was a nice Thursday, walking home from school, I remembered it was drop day (The day when the drop system starts giving items). So I got on my computer, and started Idling. It was a crazy thing to Idle, it never works nowadays, but I do it anyway. Later In the game, I received 1 refined metal as a drop item. Boy was I shocked, because everyone knows Valve didn't add refined metal to the drop system, but I didn't care; I got something interesting for once. How could my day get any better I thought, because I had 2 refined in my backpack. "The possibilities are endless," I told myself. I carefully took the refined out and put it on the craft table, I was so excited to finally craft my first hat, wishing myself luck, I clicked the craft button. I waited... Then it finished, with an agonizing shriek that made your heart skip a beat. The Prompt wasn't the same as it was before. Instead of saying "Crafting succeeded!", It was backwards, I was confused. I just thought it was a bug, this couldn't have been hacked I thought, because for one, it's an online game, from an official company. Then the screen flickered for a split second, then the item was displayed, I didn't even have to click the OK button. It showed the mining light, people consider it a bad hat. But I didn't care about that. What I noticed was the engineer, he was more gloomy, his shirt was extremely darker, and his eyes were glowing red. The thing that got me the most was the craft number, the devils number. I think that was a little creepy. Considering the fact that the engineer looked demonic. My friend had just got here and was behind me the rest of the story. The hat itself wasn't too bad, I equipped it on my engineer. Once I equipped the hat. The screen flickered again. Then that's when I thought the game was being hacked, as the engineer had the most disturbing grin Ive ever seen, and his shirt was more darker, I couldn't believe my eyes, what the hell is going on? My friend left, terrified I turned off the game for the day, and I went to bed. The next morning, I went to get ready for school, I didn't forget about what happened yesterday. So I was going to tell my friends about what happened last night. I spread the rumor about what happened to the game. Most of the people at my school didn't play TF2, so they didn't really care. I got to my friends and told them about what happened, they were shocked to hear about this, because at that moment. One of them was asking to meet me at their house tonight to show them. That night I put on my jacket, and I told my parents I was going to my friends house for a visit. They told me to be back by 9:00 PM, I said OK, and left. My friend invited me in, and she led me to her gaming computer. It was complex for me, because the keyboard was split in half, but I didn't think that was a problem, I was a fast typer anyway. My friend told me to show her the hat, and she looked over it very carefully (My friend was an expert at programming at the moment) She said it was normal, lots of items have the craft #666. Then I told her about the engineer. She was disturbed to hear that, because she told me to kindly leave. I was upset to be kicked out so early, I headed home, only to find this nightmare to become much worse. I got on my computer to play some TF2, I picked engineer,(da frick not like nothing happend on day one) and started playing like most people did. I had fun, some of my friends were on the same server with me. Then it started getting more disturbing overtime, like the map was slowly turning red, the screen was blurring, and then my friend and my teammates slowly died off. Eventually I was the only one left. And BLU team was just... Standing there. Looking at me, like I was their worst nightmare. One tried to shoot at me, and it did nothing. I tried to move, but the keyboard took control of everything, I was just sitting there, Watching my character slaughter everyone. Every person I killed left. The engineer eventually was the only one left on the server, I sat there watching him, then the most high pitched scream I've ever heard, crashed the game. I couldn't play anymore, I was scared. How could valve allow this to happen? I went to bed. I was playing TF2 again, but I was a spy, I played as usual... I came across an engineer with his buildings and as I got closer with my sapper, the background became more blurred and darker, then the world paused. I couldn't move. The engineer slowly turned around, with the same disturbing details I saw on my character loadout. I was horrified, unable to comprehend what was going to happen next and just stared at the screen with my eyes filled with fear, he walked towards me, with a devilish grin on his bloody face. He ripped off my arm holding the sapper and blood started to spray everywhere , and then the engineer told me; "Now just stop trying to mess with my contraptions Nick..." I was screaming, I couldn't bear the pain. Without effort, he punched a hole through my chest, and ripped out my heart. I was seeing my life flash with my very eyes. I fell to the ground, I was dying, and for the very first time, I felt like it was over. I looked up to find engineer with his eyes on fire, laughing at me for my failure. I woke up with sweat everywhere. It was my first nightmare in over 5 years. I immediately got on my computer and started up TF2 and I deleted my hat. Never to find those occurrences happen again. I thought it was over. Then I heard a clank on my window, I looked out to find a man sitting there. He looked up and waved at me, then he disappeared with no trace. I quit TF2 ever since, and I still have nightmares of the engineer slaughtering me every night. engienr gamig engineer gaming Category:Video Games Category:Hi a you